Love Among Tragedy
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Pan is somehow transported to another world where she makes friends with the locals. They're different, but they have the same struggles of being special. Will they be able to help her get back home... and will our Saiyan heroine find love along the way?
1. Meeting Hiei

**Don't even ask how I came up with this idea. I think it was some weird dream I had.**

**Um. I'm kinda at a loss right now, so I'm putting up all my standby stuff, seeing if positive reviews can inspire me.**

**So, um, go review? Thanks.**

**Here's chapter one of "Love Among Tragedy".**

She stumbled over a root, letting out a cry.

She had to keep running. She couldn't let them catch her.

They were gaining on her, though. She didn't think she had the strength to fight them. One of them, maybe, but not all of them. Strength in numbers.

_"Why couldn't __Goten__ have been my dad?" _she wondered mentally for the first time in her life. _"He's the fighter; everyone knows Grandma ChiChi doesn't care as much about him..."_

But what other choice did she have?

She was a Saiyan. She had to at least _try_.

Pan stopped running and turned around. Her hands down, she pumped energy to her palms and prepared to attack.

And then, they were all dead.

She blinked. How could they just _die_ like that? She looked at the scene before her, the heaps of lifeless bodies, blood everywhere. Their energy had just vanished.

But she was safe.

_Whoosh._ Suddenly, there was a figure before her, wearing a black cape.

"Vegeta? What'd you do to your _hair_?" His hair was exactly the same, only... looser. It didn't look as stiff. And bangs – now he had a few small bangs and a white streak zig-zagging in a circle around them. "And when'd you get so _short_?"

"What are you _talking_ about, girl?" he demanded.

So he wasn't Vegeta. That was that same _tone_ she'd always heard, that I'm-so-better-than-you-you're-beneath-me, arrogant tone. But the _voice_ wasn't the same at all. More refined, almost _elegant_.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. "I thought you were someone else."

"_That's_ clear enough," he scoffed.

Then there was silence. Pan was unsure what to do. He'd saved her, obviously enough. Should she thank him and just go? He seemed to be a lot like Vegeta, though – so then he was the kind that didn't need thanks. He would be the sort of person who would just make her feel inferior for thanking him, mocking her for needing his help...

"What sort of demon _are _you, girl?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" she glanced where his gaze was directed. Of course. Her tail. But _demon_?

Well, she'd heard stories from Vegeta and her Grandpa Goku and her father that the Saiyans had always been despised by most other races. She had never heard the word _demon_ used to describe them, but then, the _majority_ of the Sayians Earth had known had been its protectors.

And she knew she couldn't lie, not when he'd already seen her tail. She took a deep breath and then answered. "I'm a Saiyan."

Hiei carefully watched the tail flick and wave. He'd never seen a species of demon with a tail like that – as a matter of fact, the _only_ time he'd seen a tail like that was that time Kurama had taken him to that blasted place called The Zoo.

Kurama was still mad at him about that, too. He wasn't allowed to go back to The Zoo anymore.

Not that he saw what was so great about The Zoo. There were a bunch of stupid, lazy animals not moving in cages. And there were crowds of stupid humans, stupid human mothers with their stupid and annoying human children. The only good thing about The Zoo was that there had been Sweet Snow.

That was why they weren't allowed back at The Zoo anymore. The Sweet Snow Man hadn't given him enough Sweet Snow, so he'd attacked him.

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" he asked the girl. He'd never heard of that breed of demon.

"Umm." She didn't seem to know how to answer that.

Annoyed, Hiei went right up to her and yanked her tail. The girl let out a surprised yelp of pain, and then froze.

So, whatever Saiyans were, their tail seemed to be their weak point.

He smirked to himself, then threw the girl over his shoulder. He'd head to Kurama's house. The Fox knew everything that was worth knowing. Surely he'd know what the hell a Saiyan was, and what they should do with her.

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Yusuke's House

**Well, I'm back for chapter two. Um, hooray?**

**Will someone please review? Please?**

As he neared Kurama's house it became very apparent that his mother was home.

There was no way the Fox would ever let him in, then. Who knew when this girl would start screaming bloody murder? She was quiet _now_, but there was always the possibility that she would start inside the house.

So he needed a new plan.

_The Detective's house_, he decided. The Detective wouldn't care. He changed course.

About then, Pan began to kick and pound on his back – he didn't realize it, but though he still had a tight hold, he'd relaxed his grip on her tail.

"Hey! You can _put_ me _down_! I can _walk_, you know!"

He ignored her.

She continued kicking as he entered through Yusuke's window. And then he plopped her down in Yusuke's kitchen.

"Oww..." Pan stood up and rubbed her sore butt, at the same time curling her tail into a ball and shielding it with her other hand.

Yusuke poked his head into the kitchen when he heard noise. "Oh, hey, Hiei. What's up?" Slowly his gaze turned to Pan. "Who's _she_?"

"I found her in the Demon World. She says she's a Saiyan."

"What's a Saiyan?"

"I wouldn't have _brought_ her here if I _knew_ that, Detective," Hiei answered, rolling his eyes.

Pan said nothing, not quite sure what to say.

"Yusuke looked back to Hiei. "Is she holding her _butt_?" Both of her hands were cradling her tail now.

"Shielding her tail. She didn't seem to like it too much when I pulled it."

"_Yeah!_ 'Cause it _hurt_!" Pan yelled.

"Hiei, get Kuwabara. I'll call Kurama."

And Hiei vanished.

The Detective turned his attention back to the girl. "I'm not like Hiei, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Well, sit down, then." He pointed to the small, round table with two chairs. Then he went to the cupboard to make some instant ramen. "So, what's your name?"

"Pan."

"Pan, huh? Well, I'm Yusuke."

They were silent as he finished the ramen and put it into two bowls – one for her, and one for him. He set them down on the table and then want to the phone.

Pan immediately picked up her chopsticks and began shoveling ramen into her mouth.

"Hi, Mrs. M. It's Yusuke. Is Shuichi home? Sure, I'll hold on a second. Thanks." He began tapping his foot as he waited. "Hey, Kurama. Hiei left this girl with me and we don't know what kind of demon she is. Can you come over and take a look at her?"

Pan slowly reached over for Yusuke's bowl. She'd already finished hers and was still hungry.

"She looks pretty normal to me, but her energy doesn't feel human at all. It's nothing like I've ever felt before; it's weird. And Hiei says she has a tail, though I haven't seen it yet." Yusuke paused, then said, "She was hiding it. Hiei pulled it."

Pan slid Yusuke's bowl back into place.

"I don't _think_ she's dangerous. She hasn't blown up my house," he joked. "Yeah, yeah, I need help with my math homework, anyway. Stupid algebra. I hate it; it's so confusing. All those letters and numbers... See you in a few, Kurama." And he hung up.

"Do you have any more?" Pan asked Yusuke. She was still hungry – she had the Saiyan appetite, after all.

He glanced at his empty bowl and then said slowly, "Yeah... hang on a minute."

And Yusuke stomped off muttering about ramen-stealing demons.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
